The End
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: The end of the threesome cliques adverage high school life in the background was shattered. And it was all our favorite brunette, sarcastic, tom-boy Mikan Sakura's doing. But once the groups image is shattered and they experience pain, they want revenge!


**Prolouge:**

**"M**ikanSakura, you better get your arse out here in one minute if you want a damned ride!" An annoyed voice hollered from two stories below. The voice was produced from in front of the large gates that covered my aunt and uncles estate. Estate being another word for a large-ass mansion.

"I'm coming, geez, don't have the farm!" I hollered out of my window, throwing my black, baggy skull hoodie on, despite the weather being in the high eighties and low nineties. Call me crazy; I won't deny.

I grabbed my black skate-board with flaming skulls on it as well as my large school bag. I threw the bag over my shoulder and jumbed from my opened window to a Cherry Blossom tree right outside of it. Once I expertly climbed down a little more than half of it, I threw my treasure skateboard down and jumped myself, landing directly on the board, I hurried to gain speed to the limo my friends occupied.

I slammed open the door to see the twins, Nonoko and Anna, sitting on a rather relaxed position, though Nonoko looked much more agitated than Anna, this, though, wasn't unusual. I threw my skate-board on one side of the limo and followed it in. Anna handed me my usual morning Starbucks iced coffee, on of the ones with a lot of chocolate and a little coffee to make you more awake.

"Took you long enough." Nonoko grumbled, shutting the door behind me, after seeing I had no intention of shutting it. I rolled my eyes, though the two couldn't tell, for I was hidden under my hood.

"Whatever," I said as a reply, laying down in my rightful spot. "Pass the donuts."

Anna reluctuantly handed me a pack of mini powdered donuts and chocolate donuts. She always complained about me and my eating habbits and how one day they'd make me fat if I didn't start exersising on a daily basis and blah, blah, blah.

Me, Anna, and Nonoko have been friends since the diaper days, Anna being the most girly, and me and Nonoko being the same person, practically. Both tom-boys, that it, and we would think that they got me and Anna mixed up at birth since I was more like Nonoko, but Anna and Nonoko's faces looked to alike to deny the two being twins. Though it's undeniable, though, Nonoko often protests it. Once she even went as far as dyeing her hair and getting red colored contacts to make up for her bad vision. Needless to say, she was grounded for more months than she cares to admit.

Anna is, as I said, the most girly of the three. She once had blonde hair, but decided to dye it bubble gum pink, and her mom was seemingly fine with it. Nonoko had gotten angry at this, there mom was always in for the girly things, but always hated whatever Nonoko did and disapproved of me as the twins friend. Nonoko and Anna's mom had been my mothers friend, before her accidental death, and she always said I should act more like my mother. But I don't see the point... I used to be quite girly with my mom around, until she died before gradeschool, leaving my with my aunt and uncle, for my dad had left us when I was little. I didn't give a damn about him though.

But... anyway, I'm getting off subject, I was talking about Anna. Well, she loves to cook, her chocolate, I may say, is in the top ten best in all Japan. She absolutley loves guys, you could say she's just in love with love though. She is obsessed with one guy though, total player boy, Kokorumi Yome. She was crushed when he started going out with one of my two cousins, Luna Ayuma Shouda, who has reclaimed the title of bitchy witch of East and West.

Anna is also more than sensitive, as in cry over a broken nail. That's one of he worse traits, along with being a bubble brain and a make-up (shiver) fanatic. She's not really preppy, though she has a style that she is in love with, and she is quite possesive over men she crush on. Another bad qualitly of hers, this one reminding me of my other cousin Sumire I'm-the-best-and-have-a-hot-boyfried-that-I-think-is-madly-in-love-with-me Shouda. But let's not talk about bitch of the North and South.

Next is Nonoko. Like me, a tom-boy, you can not pay her any amount of money to wear frills, make-up, a skirt, a dress, basically anything un-pants and tee-shirt related. We both enjoy the same music, rock and pop, sometimes heavy metal, and we both have heavy moods, as in make us mad and your dead. Or you'd wish you were at least.

The only time Nonoko ever showed weakness was when she totally fell head over heels for Yuu Tobito. And the bastard lead her on so that she would think he liked her, he even asked her out, which she was hasty to except. But even before the first date he cold hard dumped her for a new, hot, transfer student, co-captain of the cheer squad, Ami I'm-hot-your-not Yunami. Needless to say that me and Anna roughed him ujp greatly after that decision, though he didn't know it was us, since we were all in disugise and stuff. (Anna's idea, but of course.)

"Mi-chan, stop spacing out, we're at school!" Anna yelled in my ear, making me jump five feet in the air and hit my head on the limo-roof. I glared at her and she immidiatley backed away and quickly jumped out of the limo. She was wearing a hat to cover her pink locks and had on her boy's school uniform. Nonoko followed her, also in a hoodie, like me, but hers was plain red. I followed her out and glared at Anna again, though my hood was obscuring her vision of my glare. Together we made our way into the famous Gakuen Alice, and that was the 'threesom cliques' last day of peace and quite. Our background image was shattered... all because I-

**--**

**Is it Okay? This is only the prolouge; next chapters will be longer. **


End file.
